1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video decoding, and more particularly to a video decoding device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable length coding (VLC) is the entropy coding used widely by video coding standards such as JPEG, MPEG2, and H.263. Huffman coding is one type of VLC to remove redundant code. Efficient Huffman decoding is necessary to decode high definition (HD) contents.
Presently, much complex hardware is needed to decode video data encoded by multiple video coding standards using Huffman coding, which is un-programmable and hard extends to new standards.